


Not Like the Last Time

by madeof_it



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeof_it/pseuds/madeof_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione go camping post-war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like the Last Time

"This is different from the last time we had to camp, isn't it?" Harry grinned and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Hermione grimaced. "Fortunately," she muttered. The sting of the great Wizarding War was still fresh, but she and Harry found that it was nice to escape the constant buzzing of life by heading into the Forbidden Forest of their alma mater. The staff at Hogwarts knew they did this, and took extra precautions in ensuring they weren't bothered by busybody reporters or the new craze that swept in with the post-war fame -- paparazzi.

These quiet times in the woods were nice, Harry thought, absently assembling a tent without magic.

"A new record!" he chirped, once he realized how quickly he'd done it (and without paying attention).

Hermione just smiled softly at him, already curled up on a pile of blankets, book in hand. "Good job, Harry."

He sat next to her, pulling the book from her thin fingers before wrapping an arm around her.

"It'll all be okay soon, Hermione. Or eventually at least."

She nodded back to him, brushing a stray curl behind her ear and sighing. "I know. I just wish it felt okay now."

There wasn't any way that he could tell her, but seeing the sunshine reflect off her unruly brown hair, in the silence of the forest, he was pretty sure he felt a little better than just _okay_.


End file.
